Truth or Dare?
by marthseas
Summary: In which a simple game of Truth or Dare leads to boys snogging.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Hahaha. Long time, no see, I guess! :p I'd just like to apologize for my inability to write more than oneshots. I doubt I'll ever continue the stories I've started on. Actually, now that they're so old, I blush just thinking at them. I always regret posting stuff. I'll probably regret posting this, too, haha._  
_So, I won't say this will be a multi-chapter story, but it might be. This li'l idea has actually been drifting around my mind for over two years, with another pairing I won't mention, but the other day I got this urge to write it. Really strong urge. So now I've been abandoning my homework for almost eight hours. Slow writer- no, make that writer with short attention span. I was distracted._  
_Anyway, none of the characters belong to me (obviously, since I post it on ), but J.K. Rowling in all her glorious glory...ness. Warnings? Hmm, mild boy's love, if I continue it, it might be worse later on._

* * *

The Fat Lady was abruptly awakened by another roar from the Gryffindor Common Room. She mumbled a couple of well-chosen swears under her breath. It was well past curfew; at least seven hours past. She couldn't understand how they all managed to still keep their eyes open - let alone cause such uproar at this time of night. Gryffindor students had always been like this – noisy teenagers who always had to push the limits. The Fat Lady should've been used to it by now, but she still became mildly irritated whenever they hosted a party. Though she had to admit, she was quite fond of them. She rarely exchanged a word with any of them, other than "Password?" or yelling at them for waking her up, or for being ungrateful. Although she felt slightly stupid, she considered them her _children_ – she was, after all, the one who took care of them, protected them from danger... or just students from other Houses. Just like the teachers of Hogwarts, she had her favourites. For example, she particularly liked one of the older Gryffindor girls, one with both fiery hair and soul. In her sleepy state, the Fat Lady couldn't recall her name – she vaguely recalled the boy with the jet-black mop of hair shouting at her... was her name Evans? She couldn't be bothered to think about it anymore –a tolerable silence had settled over the Gryffindor Common Room again. Murmurs could still be heard, but at least they weren't running around like a flock of trampling Hippogriffs, like they usually were, so the Fat Lady once again drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Inside the Common Room, there reigned a state of total havoc, as could be expected on a Friday night. Some of the older boys had smuggled a large number of Butterbeer and some precious litres of Firewhiskey from Hogsmeade to celebrate their victory over Ravenclaw in Quidditch. There had probably been almost fifty Butterbeer, but most of it had gone, and now that the younger children had left, yawning, for their dormitories, the Firewhiskey had been put on the table. The remaining students were none under fifteen, and every single one had drunk a tad too much for their own good. All the Gryffindors' faces shone with happiness and laughter. Chairs stood abandoned against the walls, and the students sat in a messy circle not far from the fireplaces. The centre of attention appeared to be a certain girl with waist-long, flaming red hair sitting in a lip-lock with a boy with unkempt, dark hair and whose glasses had been knocked permanently askew long ago. The other Gryffindors were cheering and wolf-whistling, and applauded the couple loudly as they broke apart, cheeks as red as the carpet they sat on and faces covered in a thin layer of sweat. She slid of his lap, grinning widely, and breaking into a fit of giggles as she settled down beside the boy, and he put his arm protectively around her again.

"Alright," James Potter grinned and straightened his glasses, "who d'you reckon's next, Lily?"

Lily shook her long mane of hair while she searched the crowd for their next prey. She smirked evilly as she recognized the thick, black locks of Sirius Black. "Padf't," she announced loudly, but sloppily, "truth or dare?"

Sirius' face lit up – he hadn't been asked in _ages_, and honestly – it was getting quite boring. "Oh Lils," he sighed theatrically, "I thought you knew me. Dare f'course!"

"Pads, you have to..." Lily began, frowning, but James cut her off. "Y'have to make out with... with..." he shouted and took one of the empty bottles. There came a pleased whine from almost all the girls in the room. "Let's spin this, and see who you'll be snogging, 'kay?"

Some of the girls sat up straighter, paying rapt attention. Since Sirius Black was not currently dating someone, he was, according to the rules they were playing with, free to snog anyone. Almost every eye in the room was locked on the bottle spinning – except the girls that were trying to fight their way to the front to increase their chances. However, they realized their attempt had been in vain as the bottle stopped on-

"Remus!" James exclaimed with a roar of laughter, all the boys following suit. In their drunken state, it did not occur to them how weird it'd be for a boy to _snog_ one of his closest friends. The girls groaned and glared at Remus Lupin, who sat wide-eyed beside Sirius, his mouth hanging slightly open. He hadn't drunk too much – well, compared to James and Sirius, at least - and was still able to think quite clearly, and see that this was not exactly his favourite scenario at the time.

"Well, Moons, y'know," Sirius grinned wickedly and caught his eye, "a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, y'know?"

And so, Sirius Black grabbed Remus Lupin by the shoulders and kissed him fiercely. Caught by surprise, the auburn-haired boy was pushed to the floor, where Sirius leaned over him and continued assaulting his mouth. The boys wolf-whistled even more than they had when the previous couple was in the fray. The girls stared in shock – Sirius Black was kissing another _boy_, how come he wasn't kissing _them_? Lily Evans was one of the few who joined the boys' cheers.

After the first seconds of shock (and pain, from Sirius' front teeth bumping into his upper lip), Remus' eyes closed, his arms slipped around the other boy's neck and pulled him closer. _Heck_, he thought, I've come this far. _Why not make the best of it?_ A thrilling feeling tingled throughout his whole body – _wow, no wonder the girls love Sirius, he really _is_ a great kisser_ - as he felt Sirius tongue nimbly dart out to lick his lips, and he opened, without complain. It was a bit wet, and admittedly weird, at first, but as the kiss lasted and lasted, he really started to enjoy it. He finally understood why James and Sirius were always hitting on girls – if he only had known kissing was _this_ great, he'd have tried to obtain one earlier. He only hoped kissing girls were as good – _'cause I'm definitely not gay, no way! _Gripping Sirius tighter and burying his fingers in his hair, Remus distractedly wondered what Sirius was thinking...

Sirius' thoughts were, in fact, not far away from his own. Okay, Remus wasn't the greatest kisser ever, but – _y'know, kissing Moons is way better than girls... wait, what?_ It was far more thrilling. He was tired of all the girls hitting on _him_ now. They were all so... obnoxious. Alright, he could appreciate a good body, but it wasn't as exciting as earlier. Snogging girls – well, it was okay. It was fun. But it wasn't totally _awesome_, like it used to be. Snogging Remus brought that flock of butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and made his heart beat rapidly, his blood thunder loudly in his veins... God, he'd missed this sensation.

After almost a minute of heated snogging, Sirius' trembling arms, sore lips, and the lack of oxygen, made him reluctantly break off the kiss. As he opened his eyes, he saw Remus staring at him from under half-lidded eyes – cheeks aflame, lips glistening and breathing laboured made him look... _delicious_. How come he'd never seen how handsome Remus could be? Sirius almost wanted to do it all over again – snog the bloke senseless. Remus, however, appeared to remember just where they were, and sat up quickly, almost knocking Sirius over in the progress. He straightened his shirt, which had become disturbingly wrinkled by just a minute of snogging. Trying to appear unfazed, he settled against the wall again, but he just couldn't keep a huge grin off his face.

Sirius however, appeared unfazed and perfectly normal (although his cheeks were sporting a deeper shade of red than before) without any effort, as he dared Peter Pettigrew to wake the Fat Lady up and sing her a serenade of how much he loved her, before proposing to her.

None other than the two boys themselves noticed the spark their eyes were giving off – the same flame that ignited in Sirius' eyes when he and James were planning an extraordinarily good prank, the little glint of excitement that shone in Remus' eyes whenever he was talking about a particularly good book.

* * *

Two hours later, the four Gryffindor sixth-year boys stumbled laughing into their shared dormitory. Early morn light was filtrating through the curtains drawn around the open windows, where a light, refreshing breeze snuck into the room. A couple of birds could be heard chirping happily someplace some hundred metres below the windows.

"That... was... _genius_, Prongs!" Sirius gasped, wiping tears of mirth away from the corners of his eyes.

"I know," Prongs grinned, and stumbled onto his bed. "Whoops," he half gasped, half giggled, before positioning himself comfortably and almost instantly drifted off to sleep, the wicked grin still on his face, his glasses still lopsided. He looked slightly comical, although raving mad, where he lay.

Peter followed suit; he always did whatever James did. Few minutes later, their combined snoring thundered through the dormitories.

Remus, however, being the most responsible of the four, entered their shared bathroom and began brushing his teeth while examining his mirror image. He looked extremely tired – no doubt about it. But his eyes still shone with excitement, laughter and happiness. He grinned to himself as he rinsed his mouth for toothpaste.

As he made his way out of the bathroom, Sirius entered it. They very nearly bumped into each other, and Remus, still under the influence of alcohol and smitten by laughter, began giggling after they'd both said their apologies.

"Why're you laughing?" Sirius asked frowning, although a small smile played around his lips. "Dunno," Remus grinned, "I'm just happy. Having a good time. After all, I've got _you _lot, best friends you can have."

Sirius grinned along with him, but almost immediately turned serious again, but still with the little smile. "Remus, I just wondered..."

Remus looked curiously up at him. Was it just his imagination, or was Sirius looking a bit... nervous? Insecure? "Yeah? Spit it out, Pads." Sirius actually looked quite uncomfortable where he stood, something that didn't happen often. Actually... make that never.

"Just wondering if you enjoyed that as much as I did." The words came out in a stumbling mess, but Remus understood. Quite enjoying the situation of a baffled Sirius, who right now was staring fixedly at the sink, Remus tilted his face to the right, still staring questioningly at Sirius, and stayed silent for a while, until his pale cheeks actually flushed a slight pink. He quickly attempted to discreetly shake his hair into his face to hide it.

"Yeah. More, probably," he said, slowly, deliberately, his eyes never leaving Sirius' face. His expression was now, if possible, even more baffled, and - was that _confusion_?. Before leaving the bathroom, Remus flashed him a huge grin, leaving Sirius more confused than ever.

* * *

A/N:_ Sooo sloppy at the end. Sorry. I'm just too tired. I've tried to read it through and correct the errors I could find, but...  
Might edit it and try to make it better later on. So yeah, I'll try to make a second chapter, but don't expect anything._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Me, Mum and Grandma went on a short trip to Sweden today. I wrote the second chapter, plus half of chapter three, on the five hour drive (put together). I'm really on a roll - I've practically got this whole story planned out in my head, and it's so easy to write! Plus, when I've finished my project about Lebanon, I have no schoolwork left this term, leaving me with loads of free time. So maybe I'll be able to finish my first long fic! I've actually read through the chapter this time, and corrected the mistakes I could find. And hahaha, I'll come up with chapter titles eventually. :p  
None of the characters belong to me, they are property of J.K. Rowling. Warnings? Boys snogging. Nothing else, I guess. _

Chapter 2 - Remus' POV

I awoke the morning after with a horrible headache. I pressed a palm to my forehead and groaned audibly. Why, oh _why_ had I drunk that much...

Grumbling to my self, I sat up - a bit too quickly. The room immediately began spinning, and I found myself toppling over, into the curtains around my bed. Panicking, I flailed and struggled against them for a couple of seconds, before I heard the sound of ripping fabric, and I landed like a rag doll on the floor.

I swore and unwrapped myself from the hangings, which fell to the floor in a heap as I stood up. The room still span, but I was able to keep my footing. I leant against one of my bedposts, waiting for it to stop.

When it did, I scanned the room for the rest of the Marauders. None of them were present. I turned to my nightstand, looking for my wand, but stopped as my stomach rumbled loudly.

_Okay, food first, fixing curtains later._

* * *

I had barely sat down next to Sirius at the Gryffindor table when James screamed dramatically, dropped his toast in his tea and pointed at Sirius.

"Padfoot, did you eat his chocolate again?"

Sirius stared back, a mock look of terror etched upon his face.

"'Course I didn't! Prongs, you _know_ I know the consequences."

"I _know_ I know you know the consequences," James growled, scowling at him, although we all could see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "But that hasn't stopped you before!"

Sirius opened his mouth to snap back, but I interrupted him.

"Guys."

They fell silent - half because I had silenced them, half due to shock that I hadn't smiled yet. Normally, whenever I looked grouchy, they'd strike up some stupid conversation that never failed to amuse me.

Ignoring their astonished faces, I began buttering a slice of bread. When I had dug my teeth into that simple breakfast (I doubted my stomach to hold anything more advanced), Sirius seemed to regain his voice.

"Is there something wrong, Moony?" he asked. I was pleased to hear the genuine concern in his voice. When I didn't reply and simply continued staring at James trying to get all the toast crumbles out of his tea. "Hey - I'm serious."

"And I'm Remus. Nice to meet you," I replied drily, and turned to look at him. As I met his granite eyes, I remembered everything with a _bang _- Sirius' face hovering close to mine, his eyes glistening in the firelight-

The flashback made me choke on my mouthful of bread.

When I had resumed regular breathing, he began asking again, but I lifted my hand to cut him off.

"Padfoot," I said, "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Too bad I'm a _dog_ then, isn't it?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Your jokes about Lily's hair are funnier - _that's_ saying something. I'm just not feeling too great after yesterday, okay?"

The rest of breakfast was spent listening to James complaining about his lost toast to Peter, until Lily joined us and reprimanded him for being such a lazy bastard before making him another one.

* * *

After breakfast I reluctantly joined Lily and Peter in watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice. As we stepped out into the grounds, a fresh November breeze swept our faces, immediately ridding me of all tiredness. A light drizzle was falling, not enough to bother anyone, but enough to make us wet if we were outside too long. Clutching our robes tighter around ourselves, we walked in silence towards the pitch. I think the reason nobody spoke was because A) I was in a bad mood, so Lily kept her questions to herself, and B) James was the only thing Peter and Lily had in common. Without him around, they were almost complete strangers.

When we finally arrived at the pitch, Lily decided to settle on an almost empty stand, far away from Sirius' and James' squealing fangirls.

Too bad Peter and Lily formed a little fanclub themselves.

None of them said anything, but stars glinted in their eyes and shone in admiration the moment they had found James' scarlet outline. They did, however, sigh and gasp whenever he scored a particularly good goal or narrowly escaped a Bludgers.

I had to admit they were annoying, but nowhere as annoying as the usual fangirls. Their silence and the wind's constant whistle in our ears gave me the peace to think, and sweep away my glum mood.

I think it needless to say that my thoughts revolved around a certain other dark-haired Quidditch player.

I couldn't find head or tail of my seemingly endless mess of thoughts and questions. Had he really enjoyed it, or had he been too drunk to even remember? Would he do it again if he-

_What?_

I choked for the second time this morning, this time on my own spit. _Remus Lupin,_ I sternly scolded myself, _you do _not _want to kiss him again._

My thoughts driftet dangerously fast to Sirius' eyes - the spark they had emitted - _his eyes really _are _beautiful..._

This time, I felt my cheeks flush and anger surge through me. I pinched myself, and silently growled to myself, _Honestly! You shared _one _drunken kiss - you're not allowed to turn into some love-sick fool - especially not because of Sirius. He's a _bloke_, he's probably snogging _six_ girls already, and he's your _best mate. _Now shut up._

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the Quidditch team landing in a cluster on the ground and dismount their brooms.

"Remus?" Lily asked tentatively. I snapped back to reality and met her eyes. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah. One sec," I mumbled.

As we slowly made our way down the stairs, she asked again, in a low voice, "Are you feeling alright? You looked... _really_ annoyed."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered truthfully and offered her a small smile - having someone care about me in a normal, non-Marauderish way felt nice. It wasn't just the influence of alcohol that had made me exclaim that they were the best friends I could have - it was honest. I hadn't ever dared dreaming of such good friends. But they could be a bit... well, they were _weird, _that was one thing. And they could be a bit insensitive - especially Sirius and James. They were a killer combination. Poor, gullible Peter meant no harm. He just tagged along, happy to have friends at all.

Lily smiled at me, looking very relieved.

"Hey, Moony!" a familiar voice called from behind me when we had stepped out of the pitch. I turned to find Sirius standing outside the Gryffindor changing rooms, beckoning at me.

"Just go on, I'll see you in the common room," I assured Lily and walked back to him. She looked doubtingly at me for a second, before noticing James' departure, and trotted after him instead.

"Hey," he grinned. His hair hung damp and sweaty over his slightly mischievous eyes and lay plastered against his cheeks and neck. Altogether, it gave him the impression of a school rebel (which probably was what the teachers called him, and James). It suited him.

"Hi," I replied, unable to repress a smile myself. The sulkiness from this morning had passed away.

"So, what's up with the mood swings?" he asked, his lips forming a smirk.

"Shush, you," I mumbled, punching his shoulder gently, playfully. "I woke up with the worst hangover ever, that's all."

"Pitiful, Moons," he sighed, shaking his head. "Even Lily drank more than you."

"Oi, you know I have to watch you guys, so you don't try kidnapping first-years again," I grinned at him and stuck my hands in the pockets of my robe.

"Ahh, yes," he reminisced, staring into space with glazed eyes. "Those little slime balls deserved it... Slughorn was furious, remember? My hands are still sore from the punishment. Cleaning out those damn dungeons three nights a week for two months."

"You deserved it," I said, childishly sticking my tongue out at him. "Should we head back? I'm freezing," I asked, turning towards the castle.

"No - wait, Remus-"

I felt his hand grip mine, making me turn back in surprise. The next thing I knew, his lips was on mine again. I was surprised, of course, but as he intertwined his fingers with mine and put his other hand firmly on my neck, I leant slightly closer. My eyes closed, and I stepped forwards to put my arms around his waist. He smelt like grass, wind and rain - a very mild version of the Forest I smelt during full moons. The scent was oddly familiar, and comforting. I wondered what _I _smelt like.

The kiss was slower, gentler, this time. And there was no tongue. Sirius did most of the kissing - he had loads of girls under his belt.

... Lots of _experience_ with girls, that is.

His lips left mine, but his face still hovered close enough for his warm breath to ghost over my lips. The sensation made my stomach do a somersault and sent a tingle up my spine, ending in a burning heat over my cheeks. I slowly opened my eyes to find his searching my face. This close, his eyes looked like livid, grey clouds before a thunderstorm.

"Sirius," I muttered, "What-"

He cut me off with a tiny peck, before withdrawing again, and taking a step away. Cold disappointment rushed through me.

"'M sorry," he mumbled, staring fixedly at my shoulder. "Just wanted to know if it was good sober, too."

"Was it?"

He nodded, pale roses appearing in his cheeks. I took a deep breath.

"I - I liked it too, y'know. That is, I mean..."

He looked at me again from under the messy hair that covered most of his face.

"I like - kissing you and all that, but I... just don't _know_- I don't have any feelings for you. But the kissing is... fine."

An awkward silence followed, in which I felt his gaze burn through me as I studied the floor. He couldn't possibly... have feelings for _me_?

"I feel the same - it's some kind of new thrill, kissing you. 'S not the same kissing girls. It's way better. But I don't have any... deeper feelings for you."

He paused, and when I didn't reply, continued, "So, err, if you're okay with it, can't we, y'know, just... snog once in a while?"

He attempted a grin, but the awkwardness of the situation made it look more like one of Filch's grimaces. He looked so weird that I had to grin myself.

"Alright, we can give it a try," I smiled. "But only if we can return to the castle now."

Before I began to walk, I approached him again, and pecked him in return. The little flip of my stomach returned.

I did not know at the time that I was, in fact, falling for Sirius Black.


End file.
